If 007 had a daughter
by KittyCait.99
Summary: This is the story of Megan Campbell the daughter of the recently deceased agent James Bond. This story describes her past, her present and how both affect her future. I do not own any of these characters except Megan Campbell and a few others. Also this story is fiction, do not believe the missions that are given to the agents. Enjoy! ps. Sorry if this story is inappropriate!


If 007 had a daughter 06/27/2014

My name is Megan Campbell and I was called in for duty after I was informed that my father was shot in action whilst trying to recover NATO's list of agents who are on specific missions which for their own safety I cannot elaborate.

My father was James Bond, or 007 as many of my fellow agents liked to call him. M especially favoured Bond, of course she has, they've been working together longer than I have been alive.

Anyway before I was called in I thought I was another orphan. My mother was an agent who had worked with 007 and she was one of his 1 night stands (not uncommon with my father as I have been told!) My mother was always on missions but had occasionally told M to find a babysitter for me. Eventually like most agents I've been taught about, she was killed in action in Istanbul. I became an orphan on my third birthday. Although I was too young to remember that day, the only moment I DID remember was M coming to take me away to a "secure" orphanage. Secure my ass! When I was 12 some men came looking for me but mistook me for another girl and shot my best friend.

When I was fifteen I was kidnapped and barely escaped. I was a hostage for months and of course the men didn't really care about my gender nor my age. I had to use my wits to get out of there and it was not an experience I would like to have again. One man in particular took a fancy to me so on the eve of my escape he made his usual visit, although he did not succeed he left quite a mark on me. I swore never again to be taken in by men.

After that incident I decided not to return to my third orphanage and headed straight for MI6. I had a very interesting argument with M, not so much a argument as a yelling competition, but reluctantly I allowed her to debrief me and recruit me for training as a new and, as she liked to remind me, future agent.

I spent 2 years of my life training and M soon told me that I was just like my father. Two weeks after that I asked who my father was, she corrected my grammar as she often did, and told me that my father is 007, or James Bond. I demanded that she told me more about him but all she said was, "Only a few hours ago you believed you were an orphan so why not continue and stop nagging me about your father. Now to bussiness..." And that was all she told me for 6 months. I worked in office for those few months and was paired with the new "employee" in Q branch, James Healy. He was around my age although he thought he was far more mature (My ass!). So I challenged him to a philosophy, maths, physics, languages and general knowledge quizz, and what was the outcome you ask, well of course I won. And to tell you the truth it wasn't that hard, he didn't know anything about media studies or pop stars our current generation. He even asked me who Beyonce was! Anyway I told him to brush up on his pop cultural knowledge and he agreed only if I told how a eighteen year-old agent who is also an orphan and did not attend a very good school end up in the field work and not the Q branch?

To tell you the truth I wasn't the most social child in my orphanage but I was commonly known as the "Hermione Granger Freak"! The only thing the other orphans would say to me when they passed me in the hall was, "Tell me miss Campbell, do you take pride in being an insufferable know it all?". The only thing about their remarks were that I always had a comeback about their grades or that I was amazed that they actually allowed themselves to memorise a Harry Potter quote considering their brains would suffer! ( That usually shut them up!). Nowadays I say yes I do take pride in it because I have on the highest paying jobs in the UK and one of the highest I.Q levels in MI6, unlike my fellow classmates who are currently working in cafes because the orphanage isn't rich enough to send them to university and none of them are clever enough to attain a scholarship.

Anyway that's enough of my past life, where was I? Oh yes the reason I chose field work was because I suited every branch in MI6. I could have joined James in Q branch but my patience would run very thin. No I much prefer being out in the field, it gives me a rush of adrenaline that I was deprived of when I grew up.

My first mission was a minor one, I had to recover Barack Obama's secret files for his new weapons technology that were last seen in Rabat in Morocco. The mission was fairly simple, track down the files and deal with the people who stole them, therefore meaning find out why they stole them then kill them. Fairly simple right? Well when I discovered who stole them I realised that the people who kidnapped me when I was fifteen. Of course the ringleader recognised me and thought I would be easily dealt with so he left his best men to do the job, but not before giving a goodbye kiss. His men were easy to knockout, He was a bit more challenging. He knew my weaknesses and soft spots ( I would have been surprised if he didn't after our six months together.). But of course I knew him inside out and I had picked up new things over the last 2 and a half years so he was surprised by my strength but not my brains as he watched me escape whilst using them when I was 15. After a while of fighting I outmatched him, but not without him breaking my left arm, badly bruising my ankle and also nearly ripping my ear off. As I was leaving the premises with the secret files and a laptop they presumably had their plans on it and I made sure the building was secure. I checked every room and in the last one found that I wasn't the only girl they kidnapped. About twelve girls younger than me were huddled in a corner and an unconscious girl who seemed to be the eldest dangling from her ankles with all her haired shaved off. After rescuing them I told M to order fourteen plain tickets to London (first class) and before that 2 connected hotel suites for us to wash up in. I bought the girls new clothes although I did not ask them about the terrorist group because I had enough experience to know that they would not be talking until they were back in safe territory. I ordered room service for 14 people and a bit extra. Whilst they slept I started to decrypt the laptop I stole and realised that it was not just some terrorist group but a giant network.

When we arrived back in London I got a few of the girls names and took them straight to MI6 and contacted their parents. Some parents were rather rich so ransoms were easily suspected to have been intensionally wanted of the daughters. But some like me were orphans so I felt a need to look into their background to figure out what the group wanted. I am sorry to say that the investigation is still going on and I'm determined to find out more about the network. James was also very interested in the case and since then we've been working on it.

We were working on it when I answered the call to M who began her story with 'I'm sorry Megan..." Those were also the words she used when my mother died all those years ago...


End file.
